Beyblade Metal Masters
by Dequincyx
Summary: With his new bey, Galaxy Pegasus, and some new friends, Gingka Hagane, as well as eight other teams, enter the Beyblade World Championships to claim the title of the most strongest blader team in the world. Which team will be number 1 and come out on top? Will it be Gingka's team, or some other team?
1. SEASON 1 Episode 1: The Seeking Legend

**BEYBLADE METAL MASTERS.****SEASON 1. EPISODE 1: SEEKING THE LEGEND.**

In the bright, blue sky, an orange, white airplane is seen soaring through the sky. It then landed on the runaway at the airport and came to a screeching holt for the passengers to get off. The glass doors to the airport opened automatically and a 13 year old boy ran outside. "I'm back, did you hear me? I can't believe they crowned the Battle Bladers champion without me. What a joke." The boy pointed at the sky. "Just you wait, Gingka. I'll show you who the real number one blader is. Do you hear me, you imposter? Me. Masamune Kadoya. That's who." The plane that the boy got off of earlier was seen soaring through the skys.

**-SOMEWHERE IN CANADA-**

Meanwhile, way out in the countryside of Canada, in a place called Vaniville Town, year 2011, single mom, Nancy King, was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. She had long orange hair and blue eyes. A small, cute, adorible Dalmatian puppy came in to the kitchen and walked up to Nancy. He had black spots all over his body, black ears, brown eyes, and he wore a red collar around his neck with a bone shaped name tag that read "Moose."

"Moose, wake up Sabrina for me, won't you?" Nancy said to the dalmatian puppy. "Of course i already tried once, but, as usual, once is never enough."

Moose ran out of the kitchen, ran up the stairs, and ran through a half closed door, entering the room. He ran over to a bed where someone was sleeping. He jumped on the foot of the bed and walked over to the head of it where the person was sleeping. Moose then barked real loud in the person's ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The person screamed.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Nancy heard the sound of her daughter's scream. "Good. Looks like we're all ready."

Back up stairs in the room, the 12 year old girl had fallen out of bed with the covers still on her. She then sat up on the floor and looked at Moose, who sat on a small mini table. "I've told you a million times not to wake me up like that!" The 12 year old girl lunged at Moose, but he quickly jumped off the mini table as the girl landed on it. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sabrina, it time for morning training." Came the voice of Nancy from down stairs.

"Alright!" Said the 12 year old girl known as Sabrina. "Not again." She sighed. Sabrina got up, picked up Moose, opened the curtains and the window and gazed at the beautiful, great out doors. "Hope today's intresting."

**-IN JAPAN AT THE BEYBLADE ARENA-**

"Welcome to the first bey competition being held by the newly reformed WBBA right here in Metal Stadium! The crowd is so pumped, they may burst!" Said blader D J.

"Virgo!" Teru said.

"Go get 'em, Libra!" Yu said.

Eagle and Dark Bull collided with each other.

"Bu-bull! Send 'em flyin', Bull!" Benkei said.

"Not today, Benkei!" Tsubasa said. Eagle sent Bull flying back. Bull and Eagle charged at each other and attacked. "Not bad."

"Neither bey will give even an inch! Who will come out on top of this big, bad bey battle? Will it be Benkei's Dark Bull or will it be Tsubasa's Earth Eagle?" D J said.

Eagle sent Bull flying. "Eagle, Counter Smash!" Tsubasa said. Eagle charged at Bull and sent it flying into the sky.

"Bu-bull?!" Benkei said.

"That was right in the kisser! Bu-bu-bu-bull is taking a pounding!" D J said.

Dark Bull charged down from the sky. "It's not over yet! Bull, use full power! Chew on this! Dark Bull, Red Horn Uppercut!" Benkei said. Bull charged at Eagle and sent it flying.

"Check it out, the tables have turned!" D J said.

"Time to turn them back." Tsubasa said. Eagle charged back down. "Eagle, Diving Crush!" Eagle attacked the top part of Bull, sending it flying in the sky.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

"Hang tuff, Benkei!" Said Gingka. Inside a restaurant called "Drive-In" Gingka was watching Benkei and Tsubasa's battle on TV. "Use your foot work! I didn't say dance like a ninny! Have some self respect! That's it! Now spin that baby! Come on, spin it!"

"Gingka!" Came a voice. "What are you doing, Gingka?" Asked Madoka.

"Wha? Huh?" Gingka turned to see Madoka and Kenta standing at the enterance.

"Geez, what's wrong with you? The bus is about to leave on us!" Madoka said.

"Huh? Okay, just a sec. But i have a very important meeting with a hamburger." Gingka said.

"Sorry. Time's up." Madoka grabbed Gingka and dragged him away from the counter. "Meeting's over! We gotta go!"

"My burger! It's so beautiful, so juicy, nooooooooo!" Said Gingka as Madoka dragged him out of the building. Kenta looked at the TV and watched the battle.

"This tournament has entered it's final stage! Stay tuned to see who's going to claim the first title from the new WBBA!" D J said.

"The best. That's who." Kenta turned and left out of the building.

**-BACK AT THE ARENA-**

Libra attacked Virgo while chasing after it. "You've got 'em, Libra!" Said Yu.

"Don't give up, Virgo!" Teru said.

"Libra's fierce attacks are driving Virgo back home to his mommy! And Eagles Ariel Assaults are really buggin the Bull! Nobody likes an Eagle on it's back! It can really smart! OW!" D J said.

**-WITH RIO, HIKARU AND LADY VENUS-**

"Tsubasa and Yu are really strong, aren't they?" Said Hikaru.

"Yes, their both excellent bladers. Their just what we need for tomorrow's world of Beyblade. I think about it every time i see them. It's our responsibility to never let any promising bladers go down the wrong path again." Said Rio as he sat in a seat, watching the battles from inside a sky box. Hikaru stood on the right side of him, while Lady Venus stood on the left side of him.

"So tru." Hikaru said.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Lady Venus.

"Allowing the Dark Nebula Organization to lead blader and the director astray was the WBBA's greatest failer. After that mistake, it became clear. That the world beyblade association needed to be started again. As a stronger organization. A world where every blader wants to, can enjoy battling. Fair and honost battles is the goal of the new WBBA." Rio said.

"Well, thanks to Gingka and the others, we won't have to worry about promising bladers going down the wrong path anymore. The Dark Nebula has been crushed, the door to darkness is forever closed, it's a new year, a new beginning, and a new WBBA with a new director and co-director. Am i right?" Lady Venus said.

"Spoken like a true blader, Venus." Rio said.

"I'll help any way i can." Hikaru said.

"I know you will. But are you really that sure you don't wanna battle anymore?" Rio asked.

"Huh?" Hikaru said. She thought back to last year in 2010 when she was defeated by Ryuga at Battle Bladers. "Uh-hu. Yes sir. For the moment, i think that's the best thing for me. If i support other bladers and help them increase their confidence, maybe that's enough for now."

"I see. That is also an excellent job for a blader." Rio said.

"Thanks. Let's do our best together, director and co-director." Said Hikaru to Rio and Lady Venus.

"Uh...Hikaru...could you please stop calling me the director?" Rio said.

"And stop calling me the co-director while you're at it." Venus added.

"Huh?" Hikaru said.

Rio stood up. "Why don't you call me the immortal Phoenix?"

"The immortal what?" Venus said sweat dropped.

"The immortal Phoenix?" Hikaru sweat dropped as well.

"Hikaru, from now on, you are to address me as Lady Venus, not co-director, okay?" Venus said.

"Um...sure thing. Whatever." Said Hikaru.

Shortly after the Dark Nebula was defeated, Pegasus and Dartz were both discharged as the WBBA's director and co-director, and Rio and Lady Venus took over in their place. Life had gone back to normal for the whole world after the Dark Nebula was defeated, and the rest of 2010 had gone by peacefully. It was now the beginning of a new year and a new beginning for the whole world. Most of Gingka's friends had gone their seperate ways after Battle Bladers and the defeat of the Dark Nebula. Some had gone back to their home country, and others went on training journey's, while others left to persue their careers.

**-WITH THE BATTLES-**

Eagle charged down into the stadium and sent Bull flying out, landing in front of Benkei. Libra shot out a wave that sent Virgo flying out of the stadium and landing in front of Teru.

"Oh no! Virgo!" Said Teru.

"Yeah, baby!" Said Yu as he threw his fist in the air.

"Done and done! Yu and Tsubasa move on to the final battle!" D J said. The crowd cheered.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

On a rocky, bumpy road, a bus is seen going up a hill. Inside the bus were Madoka, Kenta and Gingka. Madoka and Kenta were affected by the bouncy bus, while Gingka was lost in his own train of thought. "Hmmmmmmmm." He looked at the palm of his hand and thought back to last year in 2010 when his Storm Pegasus had disappeared. He then balled his hand up into a fist. "Pegasus."

"Huh?" Madoka and Kenta looked at Gingka.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Gingka sat on the grass as he watched the sun set. He laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. He looked and saw four kids beyblading together.

"What's wrong?" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Gingka stood up and saw his father, Rio. "Father?"

"Why do you look so sad? That's not the Gingka i know." Said Rio.

"(Sighs). You wouldn't understand. Hmm." Said Gingka.

"So...what are you going to do now? You aren't just going to give up battling, are you? You can't just hide from the future. Your bey may be gone, but you're still here." Said Rio.

"I know that. But, it's really, really hard to move on." Said Gingka.

"I know." Rio said.

"And i know that i can't go on like this anymore. But..."

"But?" Rio said, repeating Gingka.

"But how can any bey ever replace Pegasus?" Gingka asked.

"Hmmm. There may be one." Said Rio.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"Do you remember the story about how Pegasus was born from the fragment of a star?" Rio asked.

"Uh, yes. A long, long time ago the ancesters of Coma Village created it." Gingka said.

"That's right. But did you know that they did not create Storm Pegasus on their first try?" Rio said. Gingka gasped. "You see, they were making bey that could rival the dark power. Even those great crafts people must have had to use trial and error until they were able to profect it. Newmerous prototypes were created to during the proccess of perfecting Pegasus. Among those, the bey that became the basis for Pegasus remains to this day. It is known...as The Legendary Bey."

"Legendary Bey?" Gingka said.

"Yes. It is said that it possesses more power than Pegasus or L-Drago." Said Rio. Gingka gasped. "However, it has a complicated past, because due to that great power, no one was able to control it, and it was sealed away."

"It makes sence with a bey that powerful." Said Gingka.

"I think you might bey able to control it." Rio said.

"Where is it now, Dad?" Gingka asked.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"The Legendary Bey. It will be my new power. I can't wait to hold it in my hand. The Legendary Bey." Gingka thought. The bus continued driving toward it destination.

**-BACK WITH THE BATTLE-**

"Buckle up bey boys and girls, the final is on now!" D J said.

"At last, it seems the time to settal things has come. Now, give me all you've got!" Tsubasa said.

"Count on it, and don't hold back either! I've been looking forward to this match for a really long time!" Said Yu.

"Alrighty then! 3-!" D J said.

"2-!" Tsubasa said.

"1-!" Yu said.

"LET IT RIP!" Tsubasa and Yu launched their beys into the stadium.

"Go, now, Eagle!" Tsubasa said.

"Let 'em have it, Libra!" Yu said. Both beys charged at each other.

"Both beys goin' full speed at each other! Now that's what i'm talkin' about!" D J said.

"Alright, go!" Yu and Tsubasa said. Suddenly, a bey came out of nowhere and came between both beys just as they were about to collide with one another.

"Huh?" Yu and Tsubasa said.

"Hold the phone! Where did that bey come from? And just who owns that sucker?" D J asked. The mysterious bey continued to spin inside the stadium.

"Ha! This looks like a fun little battle. Let me play too." Said Masamune.

"Huh?" Said Tsubasa and Yu. Masamune jumped down on to the stadium.

"My name is Masamune Kadoya! And i'm the number one blader in the entire world!"

**-WITH HIKARU, RIO AND LADY VENUS-**

Rio laughed. "Number one! Yeah, right!"

"More like number zero." Venus added, aslo laughing.

"But, mr. director, Lady Venus!" Hikaru said.

**-BACK WITH THE BATTLE-**

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing? This is the final battle of a big tournament, you know." D J said.

"Yeah, then it's all good." Masamune said.

"Huh?" D J said.

"The strongest blader competes in the final battle, right? Great, 'cause my Race Striker and i are the world's strongest. We're number 1." Masamune said.

"Uhu..." D J said.

"Ohhhh. Masamune Kadoya and Race Striker, huh? Looks like the circus is in town." Yu said.

"Yes, either he's really good, or he's had too much sugar today. It's one or the other." Tsubasa added.

"Well he doesn't look like a number 1. More like a half." Yu said.

"Think so? Then battle with me." Masamune said.

"I'll pass." Tsubasa said.

"What? What, are you afraid, buddy?" Masamune asked.

"I don't battle people with no manners. See ya." Tsubasa recalled Eagle.

"What? You really are scared of me." Masamune said.

"How about battling me then?" Yu said.

"Huh?" Masamune said.

Libra charged forward. "Show 'em who's boss, Libra!" Said Yu.

"Now you're talking my language." Masamune said. Libra charged at Striker, but it dodged the attack.

"What are you dodging for? You're the one who came for the battle, remember?" Yu said.

"It'll be boring if it's over too soon. Come get me." Masamune said. Striker dodged Libra once more.

"Not again!" Yu said.

"Huh." Masamune grinned.

"How could it move like that when in stationary position? What is that bey?" Tsubasa thought.

"Libra! Take him now!" Yu said. Libra charged at Striker.

"The same thing will happen every time." Masamune said. Libra attacked Striker. "AH!"

Yu laughed. "If you fall for a thing like that, you've still got a lot to learn. Go!" Said Yu.

"What you're gonna learn is that Striker and i are the world's strongest." Masamune said. Striker disappeared.

"Huh?" Yu said. Striker reappeared and attacked Libra. "Where'd that come from?" Striker continued attacking Libra.

"What's wrong? You're not gonna tell me it's over already, are you?" Masamune said.

"This guys for real." Tsubasa said. Striker attacked Libra while still chasing it.

"Hmm." Yu smiled.

"Huh?" Masamune said.

"Nice try, but that's not bothering Libra at all." Yu said.

"What did you say?" Masamune asked.

"It was fun meeting a strong opponent like you," Yu put his hand up. "but this is where we part ways." A green light shot out of Libra.

"You finally decided to use your full strength." Masamune said.

"Yep, and you can't run from Libra's super sonic waves." Said Yu.

"Run? Who said anything about running, kid?" Masamune said.

"You said it. If you think you can take Libra's special move, go ahead and try." Yu said.

"No problem. I can take it, so bring it on already." Masamune said.

"Okay, here i go. Special Move! Libra, Inferno Blast..."

"Good! Now!" Masamune said.

"Huh?" Yu said. Striker appeared in front of Libra. "What?" Striker sent Libra flying back, burrying it in the stadium. "No fair, you dodged my Special Move!"

Masamune laughed. "That's cause you were being to slow."

"No fair, no fair! One more time!" Yu said.

"Whatever. Later. I'm done warming up now." Masamune said.

"Huh?" Yu said.

"Come on out right now, Gingka! You're the one i came to beat! You hear me? What's wrong? Are you afraid of me? Stop hiding and come out! Face me, Gingka! Don't make me say your name again! It's annoying people!" Masamune said.

"Uh, dude...hate to break it to you, but Gingka, the guy you're looking for, isn't competing in this tournament." D J said.

"What? Huh?" Masamune said.

"Look around, he's not in the final battle, right?" D J said. Libra then busted out of the rubble of the stadium.

"Hey you! More importantly, our battle isn't over yet, remember?" Yu said.

"If Gingka isn't here, i have no business in this place." Masamune recalled Striker and ran off.

"Don't go!" Yu said. But it was too late. Masamune was running away. "No way, no way! What is his problem? No fair, no fair!"

"What is up with that guy?" D J asked.

**-WITH RIO, HIKARU AND VENUS-**

"What was that all about?" Lady Venus asked.

"It seems that an interesting blader has appeared." Rio said.

"Him, interesting? I don't think so." Venus said.

"Whoa." Hikaru said.

**-IN COMA VILLAGE-**

Gingka, Madoka and Kenta arrived in Coma Village, where Hyoma, Cameron and Hokuto.

"Hey. It's been a while you guys." Hyoma said.

"How ya feelin', guys?" Asked 18 year old Cameron.

"Hyoma, Hokuto, Cameron." Gingka said.

"How have you been?" Kenta asked.

"Pretty good." Cameron said.

"I knew you'd come." Said Hokuto.

"Hokuto, about the Legendary Bey." Gingka said.

"That father of your's. He shouldn't have told you." Hokuto said.

"Do you know where it is? Please tell me." Gingka begged.

"The place where it is sealed is far and deep in the mountains, and the path is trecherous. It is not a place that's easy to reach." Hokuto said.

"I'm going! As long as that bey is there!" Gingka said.

"I just knew you were going to say that. All right. But this won't be easy. You better prepare yourself." Hokuto said.

"Why are you trying to scare us, Hokuto?" Kenta asked.

"Cause he's good at it, that's why." Cameron said.

"He just want's you to know what you're up against." Hyoma said.

"Like what, Hyoma?" Kenta asked.

"Many other bladers have come here seeking the Legendary Bey, and they too were ditermined. They all failed. Not one of them was able to retrieve it." Hokuto said. Gingka, Kenta and Madoka gasped.

"Not even one?" Madoka gasped.

"That is why it's a Legendary Bey." Hokuto said.

"That's awesome! If it's not a challenge, there'd be no fun in getting it." Said Gingka.

**-LATER-**

Gingka and the others walked through the mountains. They soon began crossing a log that was handing over a hot, boiling purple pond.

"If you fall in it will be bad news." Hokuto said.

"Watch your step, everyone." Cameron added.

The gang later started running through a firery, rocky area.

"Hurry! Don't stop! And don't look back!" Hokuto said.

They then were seen crossing a rocky road on a high part of the mountain. There was also a blizzard occuring. Kenta almost fell, but Gingka caught him by the wrist.

"Kenta!" Gingka said. He pulled Kenta back up and they both sighed with relief.

They later came across a huge waterfall.

"Whoa!"

Kenta was on his hands and knees, catching his breath, while Madoka was just on her knees.

"I can't take another step." Kenta said.

"That was really aweful." Madoka said.

"What a beautiful waterfall." Gingka said.

"Here is the cave where the Legendary Bey sleeps." Hokuto said.

"Huh? Cave? What cave?" Gingka asked.

"Right before your eyes, behind that waterfall." Hokuto said.

"Oh, great." Gingka said.

"The cave is barred by that waterfall. You must get through it to enter." Hokuto said.

A huge log then came down from the top of the waterfall and crashed into the water bellow, splitting into peices.

"Whoa!" Kenta said.

"You try to force your way through, that will happen." Hokuto said.

"But how? Isn't there a secret path or something?" Kenta asked.

"No." Hokuto said.

"Then i guess we'll just have to make one. Cameron, are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Hyoma said.

"I most certainly aim." Cameron said.

"Huh?" Kenta and Madoka said.

"Kenta." Hyoma said.

"Oh! I got it." Said Kenta. He, Hyoma and Cameron aimed their launchers.

"Let it Rip!" Kenta, Hyoma and Cameron launched their beys.

"Saggaterio, Flame Claw!" Kenta said.

"Aries, Horn Throw Destruction!" Hyoma said.

"Mareep, use Volt Tackle!" Cameron said. All three beys combined their special moves and crashed into the waterfall, creating a big splash.

"Word up!" Kenta said.

"Now that's what i call making a big spash." Cameron said. Gingka and Madoka laughed. The combined special moves had created a huge hole in the wall behind the waterfall.

"You did it! Thank you, Kenta, Hyoma and Cameron." Gingka said.

"Alright!" Hyoma said.

**-INSIDE THE CAVE-**

Gingka and the others walked through the dark cave.

"It's really dark in here." Kenta said.

"N-n-n-nothing's gonna jump out at us, right?" Madoka said.

"It's okay. Now that we've gotton this far, all i have to do is grab it." Gingka said.

"I don't think it's that easy." Hokuto said.

"Huh?" Gingka and the others said.

"There have been other excellent bladers who have been able to make it this far. But not one of them was able to come back with the legendary bey in their hand." Hokuto said.

"But why is that?" Gingka asked.

"You'll understand once you get there." Hokuto said. As they traviled fearther and fearther into the cave, the gang soon came to a stop. "We have arrived." Gingka and the others came to a stop when they saw a bey embeded in the middle of a wall in front of them. "There it is."

Gingka gasped. "Stone?"

"That's right. A bey fossel. The bey has been like that since it was discovered. No one knows how long it has been there. During it's long, long sleep, it must have turned to stone." Hokuto said.

"Whoa!" Said Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.

"So let's just smack it awake, shall we?" Hyoma said.

"You bet. Let's do it. Saggaterio, Flame Claw!" Kenta said.

"Aries, Horn Throw Destruction!" Hyoma said.

"Mareep, Volt Tackle!" Cameron said. All three beys crashed into the wall, creating an explosion that created a smoke screen. The smoke faded, Gingka and the others were suprised to see the that the bey was still sealed in the middle of the wall.

"No go. It hasn't even budged." Kenta said.

"Unbelievable. Your moves, which were able to blow a waterfall away, couldn't even make a scrach on it." Madoka said.

"Maybe it is just a legend. Maybe this bey is nothing more than a piece of rock." Hyoma said.

"If we've come all this way for nothing, i'm gonna real sick." Cameron said.

"Grrrrrrr!" Gingka walked toward the wall.

"Where are you going, Gingka?" Kenta said.

"Hmmm." Hokuto said.

"Well then...is that it? Are you happy to just stay there sleeping? Is that what a legend does?" Gingka asked the bey.

"Gingka, be careful." Madoka said.

"Hmmm." Gingka said. A spark them shot out of the top part of the bey and Gingka dodged it.

"Wha...what just happened?" Gingka asked.

"Gingka." Kenta said.

"What do you feel, Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"It was calling out. It was calling out to me." Gingka touched the top part of the bey and began to glow blue.

"The bey is talking to Gingka?" Kenta said.

"Can it be? Are Gingka and the legendary bey actually comunicating?" Hokuto said.

"Looks that way." Cameron said.

"If you can hear my voice, than speak to me. I've come here to get you, do you understand? I need your help, do you hear me? If i am going to continue having epic battles with my greatest and most powerful rivals, i'm going to need your power." Gingka said. "Yes, i see. The reason doesn't matter, does it? Come out. Come join the adventure." Both the legendary bey and the wall began to glow a bright white. Gingka then found himself surrounded by outer space. "Wh-where am i?" A bright light then appeared in front of him. The sound of a horse's cry was then heard, and Gingka could see something coming out of the light. Something that looked all too familiar. "Pegasus?" No doubt, it was Pegasus, but not Storm Pegasus. The white horse flew toward Gingka. "Pegasus!" Gingka then pulled the bey out of the wall. Kenta, Madoka, Hyoma and Cameron all gasped. The bey was still glowing white, and the light shot out of the bey, through the grey clouds, into the sky, and into outer space, showing the Pegasus constelation. The light soon faded from the bey. Gingka looked at his new bey. "It's my new Pegasus. Galaxy Pegasus."

"You did it, Gingka!" Kenta said.

"You really are something special." Hokuto said.

"All right! We did it, everyone!" Gingka said.

"What a bey! I've never seen one like it before!" Madoka said.

"Me neither." Cameron said.

"I can't even imagin how much power something like that contains." Hyoma said.

"I'll know once i try it out." Said Gingka. Just then both the ground and the cave began the shake uncontrolably.

"What's going on?" Madoka paniced.

"Earthquake!" Hyoma said.

"Everyone, let's get out of here!" Hokuto said.

"It's the end of the world! Just kidding." Cameron said.

"Cameron, come on!" Kenta said. Gingka and the gang ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

**-LATER-**

"Yeah! Here we go, Galaxy Pegasus." Gingka aimed his launcher.

"Wait!" Kenta said.

"So soon?" Madoka said.

"Let it Rip!" Gingka launched Galaxy Pegasus, but the force of the launch sent him flying back. Pegasus flew into a huge rock, destroying it with an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the rock was gone.

"Awesome!" Kenta said.

Gingka recalled Pegasus.

"What Exstraordenairy power." Hyoma said.

"That thing really packs a wallup." Cameron said.

"It's in it's own league. Controling it will be very diffecult." Madoka said.

"Yes, it's really amazing. An unbelieveably wild horse. But that's a good thing. I think we'll be great friends, Galaxy Pegasus." Said Gingka.

"So here you are." Said Masamune.

"Huh?" Said Gingka and the gang.

"I finally found you. The jig is up, Gingka. Now, come battle with me." Said Masamune as he held out his bey. He was standing on top of a rock.

"And you are?" Gingka asked.

**-IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION-**

A purple shpere broke through an iron gate and laughed as it flew away. It then came out through the surface of the Earth and crashlanded on the ground with an explosion. Once the explosion cleared, a Knight was seen standing on the ground. The Knight's name was Koragg. "After all these years...i'm free."

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY 2015, EVERYONE. Well, what did you guys think of the first chapter? Was good? Please review. Well, here we go, everyone, with the Metal Masters storyline. I'm sorry for the long wait, but i took a break for the rest of 2014 so i could start fresh once the new year roled around. I hope you liked this chapter, cause theres a whole lot more to come. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Episode 2: The Persistent Challenger

**EPISODE 2: THE PERSISTENT CHALLENGER.**

**-IN CANADA-**

In the countryside of Vaniville Town, 12 year old Canadian girl, Sabrina King, is having a bey battle with her mother, Nancy King. "Go, Fennekin! Use Ember!" Sabrina's fire type bey charged forward and fired it's Ember attack at another bey.

"Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast!" Said Nancy. The other bey, known as Rhyhorn, fired it's Rock Blast attack at Fennekin, hitting it's target. Sabrina gasped with her mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth. You don't wanna bite your tongue. Sabrina, remember, you've got to think like a blader."

"Easy for you to say." Sabrina said.

"I've competed in beyblade tournaments around the world, and you can do it too. Just stay with it. Become one with your bey! Special Move! Rhyhorn, use Ancient Power!" Nancy said. Moose sat on the ground next to Nancy. Rhyhorn turned into it's beast form and used it's special move on Fennekin, sending both it and Sabrina flying back and landing on the grassy ground. "Sabrina...are you alright?"

Sabrina sat up on the ground. "MOM! I HATE THIS!"

**-IN COMA VILLAGE-**

"I finally found you! The jig is up, Gingka! Now," Masamune held out his bey, "Come battle with me!"

"Um...and you are?" Gingka asked.

"Hm! Who am i? My name is Masamune. Masamune Kadoya." He jumped off of the rock and landed on the ground on his feet. "The world's strongest blader. I'm number one, ya hear me?"

"Huh?" Gingka and the others said.

"Did you say you're the world's strongest blader?" Gingka asked.

"Yep. I'm number one, pal." Masamune said. He then looked and saw that the gang was bent down on their knees, huddeled together.

"Hey, have you guys heard of this Masamune Kadoya guy?" Gingka asked.

"No. Never." Madoka said.

"I've never heard of him either. Have you, Cameron?" Kenta said.

"Not until now." Cameron said.

"Well, since he's calling himself the world's strongest, he might be pretty good, right?" Hyoma said.

"Horse feathers. Any joker can just call himself the strongest." Hykuto said.

"The dog's got a point." Cameron said.

"Hello!" Masamune said.

Gingka stood up. "We think it's goofy to call yourself the world's strongest blader."

"What?" Masamune charged at Gingka. "GINGKA!" He now stood right in front of Gingka. "Battle with me now!"

"And just what makes you think i wanna battle with you?" Gingka asked.

"You have to! Because you won the competition to decide the strongest blader, Battle Bladers, didn't you? Why was there such and important tournament while i wasn't around? It's not fair, i tell you." Masamune said.

"Oh, i see." Kenta said.

"Ya shoulda been there, i guess." Madoka added.

"Ya snooz, ya lose." Cameron said.

"That's exactly right! If i had competed, i would've won for sure! Hands down! But now instead of me, this goofy scarf wearing guy is the champ!" Masamune said.

"Who are you calling a goofy scarf wearing guy?" Gingka asked.

"You, that's who! The scarfy guy who cheated me out of my championship!" Masamune said.

"What? Your championship?" Gingka said.

"Coocoo." Said Madoka, Kenta, Hyoma, Cameron and Hykuto.

"So hear me now, everyone! I'm challenging you to a battle, Gingka! I will defeat you and prove that i'm the stronger blader! Do you hear me?" Masamune said.

"Alright, Masamune. I will accept your challenge." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Masamune said.

"Gingka." The others said.

"Sure, why not. I'm actually looking forward to it. Let's do it! I've been ichin to battle with this Galaxy Pegasus ever since i got it. Let's battle, Masamune Kadoya!" Said Gingka.

"Now you're talking. Better tighten that scarf, Gingka." Masamune said.

"Come on! 3-!" Gingka began.

"2-!" Masamune said.

"1-! LET IT RIP!" Gingka and Masamune launched their beys.

"Okay, Galaxy Pegasus, show me your power! Show me what you can do now!" Said Gingka.

"Good luck! Race Striker and i won't lose to any one!" Said Masamune. Striker charged at Pegasus and attacked it.

"What kind of bey is that? Galaxy Pegasus is getting ragdolled." Madoka asked.

"Not like any bey i've ever seen." Cameron said.

"How'd you like that? It's Striker's Beroge attack." Masamune said.

"Not bad. But Galaxy Pegasus has a few more tricks to show you. Go, Pegasus! Let 'em have it!" Said Gingka. As Pegasus charged forward, a strong wind came out of the top of it and began to blow really, really hard.

"What?!" Masamune gasped. The strong wind turned into a huge tornado that shot up out of the stadium and swept up a bunch of huge rocks.

"What awesome power! Amazing! Amazing, Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

"Keep going! Charge, Striker!" Masamune said. Striker charged at Pegasus while narrowly dodging the bolders that were falling into the stadium. "Hang in there!" Striker collided with Pegasus and it retreated.

"Pegasus! Where are you going?" Gingka said. Pegasus crashed into the rock wall of the stadium.

"Huh?" Said Masamune. Pegasus continued doing this on all sides of the wall.

"Hey! Stop it, Pegasus!" Gingka said. Pegasus ran into a bolder that fell on the top of it.

"Ha! It's trapped! Get it now, Striker!" Masamune said. Striker charged at Pegasus, but as it did, Pegasus began to glow blue and a huge bright light consumed the stadium. The force caused the bolder lying on top of Pegasus to break into pieces. When Striker collided with Pegasus, it was immediantly sent flying back into the sky. "Striker!" Masamune went chasing after his bey.

"What just happened here?" Madoka asked.

"It kind of looks like Masamune lost." Cameron said.

"Huh?" Kenta said. He and the other saw Gingka still standing at the scene, looking down into the stadium at a spinning Galaxy Pegasus.

"Pegasus?" Gingka walked over to the bey and picked it up.

"Hey, Gingka!" Kenta and the others ran up to him. "That was awesome! Galaxy Pegasus's first battle!"

"But you can't call that a win, now can you?" Gingka said.

"Huh?" Said the others.

"I wasn't able to control it at all. Pegasus ran wild on it's own." Gingka said.

"Wha?" Kenta said.

"By itself?" Madoka said.

"I thought so. Even after going to such lengths to get a new Pegasus, if you can't control it, you won't be able to use it in battle." Hykuto said. Gingka groaned and looked at Galaxy Pegasus.

**-WITH MASAMUNE-**

"Striker! Where are you? Striker!" Masamune looked and saw that his bey was in the river. " There it is." He ran into the water, dived in, and picked up his bey. "It's not over, Gingka! I see why you won the Battle Bladers tournament, but don't think it ends here, because i don't give up easily. The fact is the stronger our opponent is, the more fired up Striker and i get." He held up his bey. "Get ready, Gingka! Next time i will defeat you!" He then felt a cramp on his bottom.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Meanwhile, up in the bright sky, a black, woman mixed bat was spying on Masamune. She laughed and flew across Coma Village and went inside a secret cave and flew down a large hole that led to an underground place.

"Report, Necrolai." Said a woman sitting on a thrown. She had long, wavy fire-red hair that reaches her waist, dull orange eyes that, instead of having whites, has a pale yellow, and her eyelids are smeared over with a warm cocoa brown, and dark purple lips, along with pale skin. She wore a simple form-fitting dark purple dress, with the top of her dress pointed in towards her neck, and a background of black. She wore a silver armlet and a bracelet, along with two small horns peaking out from her shoulders. She was also adorned with a forehead crest, shaped like a black upside-down boomerang, with two white dots up and down, along with a turquoise stone wrapped around in gold strips and similer earrings. She also had long, red, sharp fingernails. She was Queen Beryl. Queen of the underworld. In the middle of the floor was a hole with fire coming out of it like a fire place. There were lit toarches all around the wall.

"I have seen the human world. It is all we imagined, and ready to be destroyed." Said the black female bat woman known as Necrolai. Abover her and Beryl were a number of cordoors around the whole circuler wall. And inside the cordoors were millions of monsters with human and animal featers.

"Destroyed it will be." Beryl said.

"Let me be the one." Necrolai said as she approached the thrown Beryl was sitting on.

"In due time. We must not make the same mistake we made thousands of years ago back in the Roman, Greek, and Medieval times. We must be clever, ruthless. This time we will be victorious!" Beryl took her scepter and struck in the cement ground right in front of her. On top of the scepter was a crystal ball. She stood up. "Listen my monsterous warriors! We have been trapped here in the underworld for thousands of years! But no longer! Where is Koragg? Send him forth to all that live in the light to destroy!"

Koragg, the purple Knight came walking out of a cordoor. "Careful, Queen Beryl. You are only a servent of the master."

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

Hykuto, Hyoma and Cameron were now standing at the train station with Gingka and the others, ready to bid them fair well.

"Huh? You're going to stay behind in Coma Village, Hyoma?" Kenta said.

"I'm not exactly staying behind, you know. I am from Coma Village after all. Protecting the beyblade village from now on is my duty and i'm proud to do it. So, it's a bit of a drag, but this is where we have to say goodbye." Hyoma said.

"You're right. We understand." Gingka said.

"The best of luck to you, Gingka." Hyoma said. He and Gingka shook hands.

"Thanks, and to you, Hyoma." Said Gingka.

"What about me. I mean, i thought i was your rock, man." Cameron said.

"Of course. You take care, Cameron." Gingka said. He and Cameron also shook hands.

"Thanks. You too, Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka." Said Cameron.

"Kenta, take it easy." Hyoma said as he shook Kenta's hand.

"Thank you. I'll visit again, okay?" Said Kenta.

"Sure. Come whenever you like." Hyoma said.

"Come visit us sometime too, Hyoma and Cameron." Madoka said.

"Will do." Hyoma said.

"Gingka." Said Hykuto.

"Oh?" Said Gingka.

"Until now, Galaxy Pegasus rejected every single person who tried to claim it, so no one was able to take it from here. But you have accomplished that feat, my friend. Galaxy Pegasus recognized the firey bey spirit that lives in you." Hykuto said.

"Do you think so?" Gingka questioned.

Hykuto nodded. "There's nothing to worry about. Galaxy Pegasus chose you. No one else. So you will surely be able to master the wild horse that it is. Have confidence in yourself."

"Hm. Right, i understand." Said Gingka. The bell then rang.

"Goodbye." Hykuto said. The train door then closed on Gingka and the others.

"Take care, Hykuto. You too, Hyoma and Cameron." Said Gingka.

"You all take care as well." Said Hyoma.

"Later, dudes." Cameron added.

"See you." Said Gingka as the train began to drive off.

"Do your absolute best, Gingka." Hykuto said. He, Hyoma and Cameron watched the train as it slowly began to leave the train station.

"Huh?" Hyoma said.

"What the..." Cameron added. He and Hyoma saw Masamune on the train, eating a snack.

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

"Now then, time to theroughly examin this." Said Madoka. The scanner scanned Galaxy Pegasus and Madoka moved to the computer. "This bey has quite a low center of gravity. And it's most uniqu feater is in the performance tip." Galaxy Pegasus appeared on screen. "Spikes poke out in the opposite way of the direction this spins, it can create an unbelieable amount of mobility and attack strength. So guys, are you following me?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Said 14 year old Mikey Kudo.

"I follow." Added 11 year old Izzy. After the end of Battle Bladers, as well as the defeat of the Dark Nebula Organization, Izzy and Mikey decided to stick around and help Madoka out by helping her run the B-PIT.

"So what was it?" Gingka asked.

"Huh? What was what?" Madoka asked.

"What do you mean what? Madoka, you're the one who said the reason it ran wild was probably because some parts are borbed or damaged, so you would examin it, remember?" Reminded Gingka.

"Right. No problem. I'm on it, i'm on it." Said Madoka as she started typing on her computer. The scanner scanned Pegasus once again.

"Huh? No way!" Madoka gasped.

"What is it?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Kenta asked.

"This bey is completely undamaged. There's not a scratch on it." Madoka said.

"What?" Mikey and Izzy gasped.

"Is this really an anccent bey, Gingka? I don't believe it. It seems like a brand new one." Madoka said.

"That's probably because no one has ever used it until before." Said Izzy.

"Pegasus must have been protected by the rock it was burried in." Said Kenta.

"At any rate, it wasn't a defect in the bey that made Pegasus run wild, that's for sure." Said Madoka.

"So then that means i haven't been able to master it at all. Hmmm." Said Gingka.

"GINGKA!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Said Gingka.

"Who said that?" Mikey asked.

"It came from up stairs." Said Izzy.

"I know you're in there." Came the same voice.

"Huh?" Madoka said.

"Quit dodging me and get out here." Said the voice.

**-UP STAIRS-**

Masamune stood up stairs, waiting for Gingka.

"Oh, please." Said Gingka as he and the other stood at the top part of the stairs.

"What's his deal again?" Kenta asked.

"Who is this guy?" Mikey asked.

"The self proclaimed number one blader." Said Gingka, Madoka and Kenta.

"Is that what he calls himself? What a ham." Izzy said.

"What? Don't give me that self proclaimed stuff. Today i'll win and prove it to all of you. That i'm the world's strongest. That i'm number one, ya got it? So battle with me, Gingka." Said Masamune. Unbeknonwst to the gang, someone was watching them from outside the glass doors. The person then left.

**-OUTSIDE THE B-PIT-**

"Let it Rip!" Gingka launched Pegasus and defeated Striker in an explosion.

"No! Striker! You got lucky. Don't think this means you've won. I'll beat you yet. Mark my words! Got it!" Masamune chased after his bey.

"Fat chance! No matter how many times you try, it'll end the same way! Gingka won't lose to a guy like you! But i gotta give it to him. Chasing Gingka all the way here, that Masamune guy sure is persistent." Kenta said.

"It's no good." Said Gingka.

"Huh?" Kenta turned to Gingka.

"I still wasn't able to control it. Why won't you listen to a word i say, Pegasus?" Said Gingka.

"Gingka." Said Kenta.

"Huh?" Said Gingka.

"Please battle with me." Said Kenta.

"Kenta." Said Gingka.

"Practice makes perfect. Battle again and again to memorize the bey's habits and charectorristics with your body and mind. If you do that, you'll surely be able to master it." Said Kenta.

"Kenta. Yes. You're right. Just sitting around and complaining about it won't help, will it? Alright, let's do this, Kenta!" Said Gingka.

"Cool, Gingka!" Said Kenta.

"I won't go easy on you." Gingka said.

"Hey, buddy, that's my line." Said Kenta. He aimed his launcher. "3-!"

"2-!" Said Gingka.

"1-!" Said Kenta.

"LET IT RIP!" They launched their beys and they collided with each other.

**-LATER-**

"It really is a wild horse, huh? Just like Hykuto said. It won't be easy to master." Said Gingka as he and Kenta walked up a flight of stairs.

"Yeah, but..."

"Hey, i know. I know, Kenta, old buddy. I'm not gonna give up that easily, okay? I will master it, no matter what." Said Gingka.

"Yes." Said Kenta.

"Gingka!" Came a voice. Gingka and Kenta looked and saw Masamune standing at the top of the stairs.

"Gimme a break." Gingka said.

"You've gotta be kidding." Kenta added.

"Battle with me again. I'm not the same opponent that i was before. The number 1 blader in the world is always evolving." Said Masamune.

"You're getting really annoying! Give it a rest, Masamune!" Kenta said.

"There's something about this guy. He has that look in his eyes. Never doubting that you'll win. Those are the eyes of a true blader." Gingka thought. "Okay then. Alright, Masamune. I'll give you a good battle if that's what you want."

"Huh?" Kenta said.

Gingka aimed his launcher. "Come on!" He and Masamune battled again. but like before, it ended in defeat for Masamune.

"Striker!" Masamune went after his bey.

**-AT BEYSTER PARK-**

"Some guys just never learn, do they?" Said Kenta as he and Gingka exited the Beyster Park building.

"Huh?" Gingka and Kenta looked and saw Masamune standing in front of them

"Battle me now." Said Masamune with his launcher aimed. Gingka battled Masamune yet again, but it ened in Masamune's defeat...again. "Striker!" Masamune ran off after his bey.

**-AT SIERRA'S PLACE-**

"Come here, burger." Said Gingka as he held a burger in his hands. He then noticed something outside the window. Masamune appeared with his launcher aimed. The battle ended in Masamune's defeat.

"No fair!" Masamune ran after his bey.

**-LATER-**

"It's not over yet!" Said Masamune. Striker attacked Pegasus. "Good work, Striker! Way to go, buddy!"

"It looks like Pegasus's attacks aren't hitting the mark as much as before." Kenta said. Striker attacked Pegasus, but Pegasus retreated, charged forward, and started attacking Striker.

"Or...maybe it's just my imagination." Said Kenta. Pegasus then pushed Striker further back.

"Striker!" Said Masamune.

"Slow down, Pegasus!" Said Gingka. Pegasus slamed Striker into the grass, causing in explosion. Striker landed on it's top part and Pegasus remained spinning.

"What a bummer!" Said Masamune.

"Pegasus. No matter how many times i battle, i can't get control of you. Why?" Gingka said as he walked towards his bey.

Masamune picked up Striker. "I'm still not giving up! Do you hear what i'm saying, Gingka? Ya hear me? You're going down! And that's that!" He ran off.

"What? Masamune!" Kenta chased after Masamune.

**-AT THE WEARHOUSES-**

Kenta was now exploring the wearhouse area. He stopped the catch his breath. "Oh, Masamune is pretty fast. I'm sure he came this way. But...but where did he get to?"

"You can do it, Striker!" Came the voice of Masamune.

"Huh?" Kenta said.

Striker dodged two wooden boards as they flew down from the sealing. "Alright! Keep it up! Go!" Striker was then hit by one of the boards. "No!"

"Almost had it." Kenta said.

Masamune turned to Kenta. "Hey! What are you doing here? You're a friend of Gingka's!" Striker landed on it's top part once again. "So that's it. Gingka asked you to come down here and spy on me, is that right?"

"He would never do something like that!" Said Kenta.

"Well then, you won't tell him what you've seen here, agreed?" Said Masamune.

"No, i won't." Said Kenta.

"I don't believe you. Do you promise?" Said Masamune.

"Yeah, i promise." Said Kenta.

"Oh, yeah? Do you really?" Masamune asked.

"Really, really." Said Kenta.

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really?" Masamune said.

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY!" Kenta said. He and Masamune sat on the floor. "My name is Kenta. Nice to meet you." Kenta offered a hand shake.

"I'm Masamune Kadoya." He and Kenta shook hands.

"I know. You're the world's strongest blader, right?" Kenta said.

"That's right." Masamune offered Kenta a snack. "Want some?"

"Yeah, thanks." Kenta took one of the snacks and put it in his mouth.

"Tastey, right. Oltra spicey hot, chilly flavored." Said Masamune.

"You're pretty tough eating it without even wencing." Said Kenta.

"Really? Nah, this is nothin." Said Masamune.

"Moving on. Can i ask you something, Masamune? What's with the world's strongest blader thing, huh?" Kenta asked.

"Masamune finished eating his snack. "I'm not right now, but someday i'll become the world's strongest blader for sure. Believe you me. So i started calling myself that just a little bit early."

"Just a little bit?" Said Kenta.

"Huh. So you don't believe me, huh? Listen to me. If you work hard, any thing is possible. That's why i'm busting my hump so that i'll be able to beat any blader in the world. That's my deal. So you just watch, Kenta. I'm gonna be the number 1 blader on the planet, baby." Masamune said.

"Wow, this guy sure knows what he wants." Kenta thought. "So tell me. What is all this stuff?"

"This stuff? It's my secret weapon for winning against Gingka, that's what." Masamune said.

"Secret weapon?" Kenta questioned.

"Absolutely." Said Masamune. "So the next time we hook up, Gingka's gonna be on the losing end."

**-LATER-**

Masamune and Kenta met up with Gingka and Madoka at a construction sight.

"I'm impressed you showed up, Gingka. I thought you'd run for the hills." Said Masamune.

"Why would i bother running? I just turn around and you'll tagging along behind me." Said Gingka.

"You know it." Masamune said.

"We all know it." Said Kenta.

"Better get ready, Gingka. Today you're going home a loser." Said Masamune.

"Yeah, right. You say that every time. You're a broken record." Said Gingka.

"Huh." Said Masamune.

"What's he thinking?" Kenta thought.

"Here we go." Said Masamune.

"3-! 2-! 1-! LET IT RIP!" Gingka and Masamune launched their beys into a huge stadium shaped hole in the ground. Pegasus circled rapidly.

"Go, Striker! Show 'em what hard work and disaplin can do for you!" Said Masamune. Striker charged forward, but Pegasus dodged the attack.

"Nice move." Said Gingka.

"Whoa! Pegasus's attack is not hitting him at all." Thought Kenta. Striker continued to dodge Pegasus. "Amazing. He's so much faster than before." Masamune grinned. "Now i get it." He thought back to the wearhouse where he witnessed Masamune and Striker's training. "His special training. He was recreating Pegasus's attacks. Masamune really intends on wining this thing. Masamune was memorizing Galaxy Pegasus's moves while we were battling. Now he knows them all, and he's using that knowlage against Gingka. How? Gingka doesn't even know how to control Pegasus yet. This Masamune Kadoya is quite the blader." Pegasus chased after Striker.

"Don't let him get away, Pegasus!" Said Gingka. Pegasus charged forward to attack, but Striker disappeared. He and Kenta gasped. "It disappeared.

"Gingka! Behind you!" Said Madoka. Striker appeared behind Pegasus.

"Ah! Where did he come from?" Gingka said.

"At the moment Striker was attacked by Pegasus, it stopped suddenly and some how dodged the attack!" Madoka said.

"But how did he do it?" Gingka asked.

"The secret to how it's able to move like that must be in the performance tip." Madoka said as she typed on her laptop. "Striker's performance tip has a sharp point coded in rubber that gives it both mobility and stamina. This is what makes it possible for the bey to speed up and stop so suddenly. Fantastic! Race Striker! What an amazing bey!"

"Come on, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"I've got ya now!" Said Masamune. Striker chased Pegasus. "Get 'em, Striker!" Striker pushed Pegasus into a huge rock that ended in an explosion. The explosion caused a landslide in the stadium, which burried Pegasus.

"No way!" Said Kenta.

Masamune called Striker back. "I did it! I won! I won!"

Madoka and Gingka ran down inside the stadium.

"Amazing! I can't believe Pegasus, the legendary bey, actually lost!" Madoka gasped.

Gingka fell to his knees. "Pegasus." He pulled his bey out of the rubble.

"What did i tell ya? The reason you were able to beat me before was all thanks to that bey's power. But that's not enough. The blader and the bey have to be a team. Striker and i work together with one heart and mind. Our power is unlimited. We won't lose to anybody." Said Masamune.

"One heart and mind." Gingka looked at Pegasus. "He's right, Pegasus. You and i weren't working together as a team. You chose me, but i've just been trying to CONTROL you instead of trying to UNDERSTAND you." He thought back to when he got Galaxy Pegasus and what Hykuto said.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Galaxy Pegasus recognized the firery bey spirit that lives in you." Hykuto said.

"Do you think so?" Gingka asked.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"It's true. Even though you sempethized with my spirit, i...i didn't even try to feel your spirit, did i, my friend? I'm sorry, Pegasus." Said Gingka. Pegasus began to glow in Gingka's hand.

"Gingka! What's going on?" Madoka asked.

"So please. Let me feel your spirit. The wild Galaxy Pegasus's spirit." Said Gingka. Suddenly, the sky became dark like night, and the beast form of Pegasus appeared.

"What is that?" Masamune asked.

Gingka stood up and put his bey in his launcher as he began to glow blue. "Here we go. Galaxy Pegasus."

"What's that? What's happening?" Madoka gasped as she looked on her laptop screen. "Galaxy Pegasus's power is massive!"

"LET IT RIP!" Gingka launched Pegasus, and it let out a strong windy force. "Go, Galaxy Pegasus!" Pegasus circled around in the stadium. The whole stadium lit up and a light blue light shot up out of the stadium, along with the beast form of Pegasus. "Special Move! STAR BOOSTER ATTACK!" Pegasus flew into the sky and charged back down into the stadium, crashing into Striker, causing a huge explosion that sent Masamune and Kenta flying back. When the light show died down, the whole area was now in ashes.

"WHOA!" Said Kenta and Masamune.

Kenta and Masamune both had their mouths hanging open in shock and disbelief.

"That was intence!" Said Masamune.

Kenta stood up. "You did it, Gingka! You've finally mastered the new Pegasus!"

"Looks like it." Gingka recalled Pegasus. "Thank you, Masamune. It's all thanks to you."

"WHAT?! What are you talking about? You're babbling down there!" Masamune rushed down into the stadium. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!" He ran up to Gingka. "I beat you, so that makes me number 1, understand me? Number 1!"

"What, wait a minute! What about all the times i've beat you, huh? What about that?" Gingka asked.

"That doesn't matter! No matter how many times i lose, if i defeat you even once, i'm the new champ!" Masamune said.

"Well then, battle me once more right now!" Gingka said.

"That's no way to ask! You should say please battle with me, master Masamune!" Said Masamune.

"You're dreamin, pal!" Gingka said.

"No, you are! Beg me for a rematch!" Masamune said.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Unbeknownst to Gingka and the gang, they were being watched by the same figure from earlier at the B-PIT. "Huh! So that's Gingka! The guy who won Battle Bladers!"

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE GANG-**

Gingka and Masamune continued to argue with each other.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Was it good. Please review. I understand if you're board and if this story is going nowhere, but i would strongly advise you to stay tuned in, because as we go deeper and deeper into the story, you're gonna find yourselves glued to the screen and on the edge of your seats. Oh, and DazzlerAngel, i'll need a discpiption for what Sierra looks like now. After the defeat of the Dark Nebula, Sierra and her family moved back to their home town, where she began persuing her career as a singer. Sierra is now 14 years old and looks older. She is also now a world known singer, and has many adoring fans. Her bey, Thunder Angel has also evolved. I'll also need new discriptions on Rosaline and Daniel, for they too look older in this story. I'll also need a description of Sierra's parents, as well as their names. Lauren and Scott are just her parents nick names for each other. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Episode 3: A New Challange

**EPISODE 3: A NEW CHALLANGE.**

**-AT THE WBBA-**

"Matches to choose the represenetives who will compete in the Beyblade World Championships have begun all over the globe. Some area's like South America, Africa and Europe have already begun their final matches. There's a lot of intrest." Said Hikaru. A number of dots appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Whoa, a lot of intrest is right. Look at the dots on that screen. They're innumberable." Said Lady Venus.

"Very impressive." Said Rio.

"From contanent to contanent, others are in the proccess of deciding represenetives as well." Said Hikaru. Screens of other battles in other countries appeared on the big screen. "The represenetives for the China block have already been decided."

"They're the team that will face our represenetives first, is that right?" Said Rio.

"Yes. Team Wang Hu Zhong. We had better pick up the pace if we're gonna have a team ready to battle them." Said Hikaru.

"Are they all set, Hikaru?" Venus asked.

"Yes, ma'am. They appear to be raring to go." Said Hikaru.

"Yes. Glades, show us Japan's top 20 bladers." Said Rio.

"Right away, Mr. Rio, sir." Came a computerised female voice. 20 pictures of the most strongest bladers appeared on screen.

"These are Japan's top 20 bladers. Ranking number 1, of course, is Gingka, as he won Battle Bladers." Said Hikaru. She then noticed Galaxy Pegasus on screen. "Huh? Is that a new bey? I've never seen it before."

"Yes. It's Galaxy Pegasus." Said Rio.

"Excuse me?" Venus asked.

"Come again? Did you say Galaxy Pegasus?" Asked Hikaru.

"Yes." Said Rio. "Excellent. This is what i've been waiting for." He thought.

**-IN THE UNDERWORLD-**

"Hear ye, hear ye, oh great friends of the underworld! For thousands of years we have been sealed away! Trapped in this horrendous place that lies under the surface of the planet Earth! Today the seal that kept us imprisoned down here for so long has finally been removed! And we are now free!" Said Queen Beryl as she sat on her thrown. All of the monsters cheered. "Yes! Yes, the seal, the legendary bey, Galaxy Pegasus, has awakened from it's long slumber, and we are free to come and go as we please! It is time to attack the surface of the planet to unleash the power of the underworld! " The crowd of monsters cheered once again. "But before we can attack the surface world, there is still one lose end to tie up. We must find the human responsible for awakening the legendary bey." Beryl stood up from her thrown and walked over to the burning hole in the middle of the floor. "Oh, great master of the underworld, show us the face of the one who possesses Galaxy Pegasus." The fire in the large hole then exstingwished into a pool of yellow liquid and showed them the scene of Gingka removing Galaxy Pegasus from the wall in a cave. "So that's him, huh?"

"The legendary bey, Galaxy Pegasus, is in the hands of a child?" Necrolai questioned.

"Not for long. Koragg!" Beryl called out.

"Yes, Queen Beryl?" Said Koragg as he approached Beryl.

"Go to the surface world. Find out everything there is to know about this human that possesses the legendary bey." Beryl said.

"Will do, ma'am." Koragg said before walking away.

Beryl looked back down at the hole that was playing the scene of Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Hyoma, Cameron and Hykuto. "This human. Just who is he anyway?"

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

Inside the B-PIT, Gingka and Masamune were standing on their hands.

"Uh, Gingka...Masamune..." Said Kenta. Gingka and Masamune fell to the floor.

Masamune stood up. "Well, looks like i won again, Gingka."

Gingka stood up. "What? You stand up for the exact same amount of time!"

"Yeah, right. I can stand up better than any one else with my watch fixed." Said Masamune.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Asked Gingka.

"Sure. During a breathholding competition." Said Msamune.

"You're on!" Said Gingka.

"Hello there, both of you. Give it a rest already." Said Kenta.

"So just what exactly are those two doing over there?" Benkei asked.

"Gingka's trying to get a rematch with him." Said Madoka.

"Oh. 'Nuff said." Said Mikey.

"Looks like their making complete fools of themselves to me." Said Izzy.

"A rematch?" Benkei said.

"Yeah. If Gingka can beat Masamune at something other than beyblade, he'll agree to a rematch." Said Kenta.

"Excuse me? Are you telling me that dude won against Gingka? What kind of rediculous story is that to tell me?" Benkei asked.

"It's no story. We saw it happen." Said Kenta.

"I just can't believe it. No way Gingka was beaten by that guy." Benkei said. Gingka and Masamune's faces started to turn purple from holding their breath for so long.

"Maybe he just got lucky or something." Mikey said.

"Even if he just got lucky one time, there's no way that the winner of Battle Bladers should...should lose to the likes of that guy!" Said Benkei.

"I can't believe it either. You mean to tell me that That guy actually defeated Gingka?" Mikey said.

"Yep." Kenta said.

"That's what happened." Madoka said.

"Well that's a big shocker. Wouldn't you agree, Izzy?" Mikey said.

"No, that's not unusual. Unfotunantely, a lot of strong bladers with curent beys end up losing to their opponents because they know nothing about the beys that they have, because they just got it. The same can be said about Gingka, as he is in the same situation." Said Izzy.

Gingka and Masamune gasped for air.

"It's over! And i won!" Said Masamune.

"You lost and i won!" Said Gingka.

"It's gotta be a mistake!" Said Benkei.

"No, you did!" Said Masamune to Gingka.

"It can't be true, it just can't! Make it stop." Said Benkei.

"Those two are fighting like brothers." Mikey said.

"No kidding." Izzy added.

"If there was an official match, i think that they could settle this." Kenta said.

"That would work, but there hasn't been any tournaments lately." Madoka said.

"Next up is skipping!" Said Gingka, holding a jump rope in his hand. He and Masamune skipped rope. Soon they started going faster and faster and faster and faster until they both stopped to catch their breath.

"Time for a little bubble poping!" Said Masamune, holding a piece of bubble rap. He and Gingka both poped all of the bubbles on their bubble raps. They both stopped and looked at each other. "Can we do something else?"

"Yeah." Said Gingka. "Let's see you do some triangle drawing!"

"No, it's alter recorder playing!" Said Masamune.

"This is getting too rediculous and to boring." Said Madoka. There was then a loud gong sound that startled everyone. Gingka and Masamune looked and saw a girl standing outside the glass doors holding a drumstick and a gong. The glass doors opend automatically and the girl stepped inside the B-PIT as she continued hitting the gong with the drumstick.

"Greetings. And a very good morning to everyone here." Said the girl as she bowed.

"Huh?" Said everyone.

"Is master Gingka here?" The girl asked.

"Well, i'm Gingka Hagane." Said Gingka, pointing at himself.

"Today i have come to invite a delivery? I mean to deliver an iglue. Um...to ignite another nation?" Said the girl.

"What's she trying to say?" Masamune asked.

"I think she's trying to say she's inviting us to something." Mikey said.

"Yeah, that must be it." Izzy said.

"Oh, i'm getting all confused! Don't laugh, Gingka!" The girl pointed at Masamune.

"My name is Masamune."

The girl looked at Benkei. "Gingka?"

"No, i'm Benkei, uh, ma'am."

"Like i said, that's me." Said Gingka.

"Hm. Take this from me, and right away." Said the girl as she held out a folded piece of papper.

"Huh?" Gingka took the folded sheet of papper.

"Accept this invitation, and please be on time. If you guys don't, i'm gonna cry. See you." The girl turned to the glass doors.

"But..." Gingka began. The girl ran out of the B-PIT as the glass doors opened automatically. "Wait! Hey, wait up!" Gingka and the others ran after the girl outside. As the girl ran, she tripped and fell on the ground.

"Oops! Outch, too late, i'm gonna cry already!" The girl started sobbing.

Madoka took the piece of papper from Gingka's hand, unfolded it, and had a look at it for herself. "Let's see here."

"What's it say, Madoka?" Izzy asked.

"Today at noon come to the grand restaurant, Plasa, and wait there." Madoka read out loud.

"The grand restaurant, Plasa?" Benkei said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Benkei.

"You know it?" Gingka questioned.

"Of course i do. It's apart of the city full of super fancy chinese restaurants." Said Benkei.

"Super fancy?!" Said Gingka, Masamune and Kenta. They then imagined the chinese food.

"Ah. You've never had chinese food this good before." Benkei said.

"Oh no?" Said Gingka, Kenta and Masamune.

"Have you ever had food like that, Benkei?" Kenta asked.

"Me? Of course i have. It's totally amazing." Benkei said.

"WOW!" Said Gingka, Masamune and Kenta.

"Tell us more." Masamune said.

"Just listen to the rest of it!" Shouted Madoka, getting the others attention. "Okay, let's see. Today, at noon, come to the grand restaurant, Plasa, and wait. Chi-Yun Li of Wang Hu Zhong."

"Wang Hu Zhong?" Gingka said.

"Never heard of it." Mikey said.

"Is that some kind of spice?" Masamune asked.

"I bet it's a fancy chinese dish."

"Doesn't sound like any dish i've ever heard of." Izzy said.

"I eat a lot and i've never heard of it." Benkei said.

"Actually, i think it's a girl's name. But it's really strange. Instead of an invitation, this sounds more like a..."

"It's settled. I'm going." Said Gingka, cutting Madoka off.

"Huh?" Mdoka said.

"Getting treated to super fancy chinese food. I can't wait until noon gets here." Said Gingka.

"I'm coming along too." Masamune said.

"Count me in." Said Kenta.

"I'm up for it." Said Benkei.

"Let's go!" Gingka said as he rushed off. Kenta, Benkei and Masamune followed after him.

"Hey, wait up." Said Madoka.

"What's the matter, Madoka?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. This just doesn't look like an invitation to me. Looks more like a challenge." Said Madoka.

"A challenge?" Izzy questioned.

"Wait up! I'm coming too!" Madoka ran after the others.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mikey and Izzy ran after Madoka.

As he saw everyone leave, Koragg made his appearance known. "So...the idenity of the one who possesses the legendary bey is called Gingka Hagane. I must inform Queen Beryl about this right away." A purple light then appeared underneath him and he went through it. The light then disappeared.

**-IN THE UNDERWORLD-**

Back in the underworld, Beryl was sitting at her thrown when, suddenly, a creature of the underworld came up to him. "Queen Beryl."

"Yes, Morticon?" Said Beryl

"Koragg is here to see you." Said the male creature known as Morticon.

**-IN ANOTHER ROOM-**

Beryl, Necrolai, and another creature named Imperious, entered another room and walked up to Koragg.

"My Queen." Said Koragg.

"Koragg." Said Beryl.

"Yes, i have learned the idenity of the one who possesses Galaxy Pegasus." Said Koragg.

"What's his name?" Beryl asked.

"Gingka Hagane, ma'am. He's from Coma Village." Said Koragg.

"Coma Village?" Beryl questioned.

"Yes. And from what i saw while i was out exploring the surface world, he's a pretty strong blader." Said Necrolai.

"They all are." Said Beryl, refering to the people of Coma Village. All three of the creaters burst into laughter. "Koragg, don't worry. Nothing important ever came from Coma Village." The three creatures resumed laughing. "A blader from Coma Village."

Koragg just looked at them before looking at Morticon, who then turned to leave out of the room.

**-AT THE CHINESE RESTAURANT-**

"That's the famous tea shop. And that restaurant is known all over the city for their made home Toe-fu." Said Benkei.

"I don't want no toes in my food." Said Mikey.

"And that is one of the top restaurants in the country." Said Benkei. The gang was just amazed at the sighting. They then came to a stop at a huge gate.

"This is it. The grand restaurant Plasa." Said Gingka.

Benkei's stomach started grumbling. "My stomach's grumbling, i can't wait!"

"Me first." Masamune ran on ahead.

"Hey, wait!" Said Gingka as he ran after Masamune.

"You two. Oh boy. It's not noon yet, we're too early. Huh?" Said Madoka.

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked.

Gingka and Masamune walked up to the others with disappointed looks on their faces.

"It won't open until noon." Gingka said.

"NO!" Said Mikey in a shocked sarcastic tone.

"You don't say!" Izzy added, also in a sarcastic tone.

"I tried to tell you." Madoka said.

**-LATER-**

"I'm hungry." Said Masamune. He, Gingka and Benkei were sitting on the ground up against each other.

"I can't take it much longer." Benkei said.

The doors to the gate then opened.

"The gate's opening!" Gingka said as he, Masamune, Kenta and Benkei ran towards the gate. When they got inside, however, they saw that the place was empty.

"There's nothing here?" Gingka questioned.

"Where's all the food?" Benkei asked.

"I've been waiting for you, Gingka!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Said everyone. A large gong sounded and a figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a little boy. "Huh?"

"If you call yourself the world's strongest, battle me. I am Chi-Yun." Said the boy.

"Awwww." Said the gang.

"Poo." Said Gingka.

"Where is the food?" Masamune asked.

"What?" Said Chi-Yun.

"You heard her. The food!" Benkei said.

"I'm hungry." Said Gingka.

"Give us something to eat." Said Masamune.

"Yo, Mei Mei." Chi-Yun called.

The girl from earlier, now known as Mei Mei, ran to Chi-Yun's side. "Yes?"

"Did you give them the message?" Chi-Yun asked.

"Yes, of course. They accepted the invitation and came right here so that i wouldn't cry all after noon. Am i right?" Mei Mei said.

"Mmhm." Gingka, Masamune and Benkei nodded.

Chi-Yun pointed at Gingka. "I saw Battle Bladers."

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"That's why i came here. To battle you, Gingka. The tournament champion." Said Chi-Yun.

"The champion?" Gingka and the gang said.

"I knew it." Madoka got out the letter.

"Huh?" Izzy said.

"Knew what?" Mikey asked.

"This isn't an invitation, it's a challenge." Madoka said.

"No lunch?" Benkei questioned.

"So does that mean you're not gonna feed us?" Masamune said.

"What is this whang Hu Zhong?" Madoka asked.

"It's our team name, hello?" Said Mei Mei.

"Huh?" Madoka, Mikey, Izzy and Kenta said.

"We are members of China's represenetive team, Whang Hu Zhong." Mei Mei said.

"Challengers from over seas, huh? How cool is that?" Gingka said.

"Not cool at all!" Benkei said.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"Benkei." Kenta said.

"Calling us to a place like this at lunch time without having any food to offer! What is wrong with you people?" Bekei said.

"I don't have business with anyone but Gingka." Chi-Yun snapped his fingers. Some doors opened, revealing tables full of buffets. "You have my permission. Eat whatever you'd like."

"Now you're talking! Dumplings! Fried rise! Steamed buns!" Said Benkei.

"Please, by all means, go ahead. Help yourselves to whatever you'd like." Said Mei Mei.

"Y-y-y-you're too kind! Way too kind! It all looks so good! But then i appologize for my tone earlier." Benkei rushed over to the buffet.

"What are you gonna do, Gingka?" Masamune asked.

"Look at that free food." Gingka said.

"CAN YOU FOCUS, GINGKA?!" Madoka asked.

"Let's battle, Gingka!" Chi-Yun said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Chi-Yun and Mei Mei. They both jumped out of the way as huge gong above them let out a loud nois and fell to the ground. Gingka and the others quickly got out of the way and the gong fell face down on the ground.

Chi-Yun landed back in his spot. "This gong is the stadium."

"If you say so." Gingka said.

Chi-Yun held out his bey. "Possessing the power of the lizard constelation, my bey, Thermal Lacerta."

"Whoa!" Said Masamune.

"This is the first time i've seen that bey." Madoka said.

"Interesting." Said Gingka.

"Interesting." Said Masamune.

"Huh?" Gingka and the others looked at Masamune.

"I, the world's strongest, will be your opponent." Masamune said.

"What?" Gingka said.

"We are the world's strongest. Whang Hu Zhong." Chi-Yun said.

"Alright. Let's battle." Said Gingka.

"I'm doing it." Said Masamune.

"What? This is my battle not yours." Said Gingka.

"No, mine!" Masamune said.

"Mine!" Gingka said. Next thing they knew they were repeating the word "mine" over and over and over again.

"If you'll just clam up we'll battle both of you!" Said Chi-Yun.

"Quit goofing around, buddy!" Masamune said.

"Mei Mei." Said Chi-Yun.

"Yes sir?" Mei Mei said.

"A two on two match will be perfect team battle practice for us." Said Chi-Yun.

"Team battle?" Gingka questioned.

"What the heck is that?" Masamune asked.

"A two on two fight that's over when one member of a team loses." Said Chi-Yun.

"Huh? When one member loses?" Gingka and Masamune looked at each other.

"Don't blow this!" Masamune said.

"You just stay out my way!" Gingka said.

"Same to you!" Masamune said.

"No, you!" Gingka said.

"You, you, you!" Masamune said. He and Gingka then started saying the word "You" over and over and over again.

"Just do it!" Said Chi-Yun.

"Ready whenever." Gingka said.

"Yeah. Let's have a good battle, okay?" Mei Mei said as she aimed her launcher.

"Mei Mei's bey is an Auqario, huh?" Kenta said.

"How do you know that, Kenta?" Mikey asked.

"Blader's interwishin." Kenta said.

"Oh, brother." Izzy said. Chi-Yun aimed his launcher.

"Thermal Lacerta. Just what kind of bey is it?" Madoka asked.

"3-!" Chi-Yun began.

"2-!" Gingka and Masamune said with their launcher's aimed.

"1-!" Said Mei Mei and Chi-Yun said.

"LET IT RIP!" They all launched their beys into the gong.

"So, what have you got?" Gingka asked.

"Show me your stuff already, will ya?" Masamune said.

"Mei Mei?" Chi-Yun said.

"Ready!" Said Mei Mei. She and Chi-Yun stood in a fighting position.

"Heaven and Earth formation!" Said Chi-Yun. Both of their beys went into the center of the gong and Mei Mei's bey started circling Lacerta.

"Huh?" Said Gingka.

"What are they doing?" Masamune asked.

Benkei rejoined Madoka, Kenta, Izzy and Mikey with a bag full of steamed buns. "How's the battle going so far, guys?"

"Benkei. Is Lacerta a defence type bey? What do you think?" Kenta asked.

"Perhaps, but even the attacks that Aquario has taken a difensive position too." Madoka said.

"What gives? They challenge us to a fight but they won't even attack?" Masamune said.

"We can't wait all day, so i'll show them the power of Galaxy Pegasus." Said Gingka.

"Go, Striker!" Masamune said. Striker and Pegasus charged at the center of the gong where the other two beys were. Chi-Yun and Mei Mei each held out a hand and their beys got out of the way just as Pegasus and Striker made it to the center of the gong and collided with each other.

"Oh no! Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"Hang tuff, Striker!" Said Masamune. "That was goofy move! What do you think you're doing?"

"It was a great move, you just got in my way, so back off!" Said Gingka. Mei Mei's bey began circling Lacerta again.

"Am i nuts or are they moving together?" Kenta said.

"You're right. Their information." Said Madoka.

"Information?" Kenta, Benkei, Mikey and Izzy looked at Madoka.

"In a two on two battle with the rule that if one blader loses it's over, a stratagy at willing together is much more effective. You won't smash into your partner for one thing.

"Get there now, Pegasus!" Said Gingka. Pegasus tried to attack, but Lacerta and Aquario dodged.

"Go, now, Striker!" Said Masamune.

"Gingka and Masamune need to work together too." Said Kenta.

"If they don't work together, their gonna lose this battle." Said Izzy.

"Those two working together? Fat chance of that happening." Said Benkei.

"I'm with Benkei on this one. There's no way those two will work together. Why, those two couldn't work together if their lives depended on it." Said Mikey.

"You couldn't get those two to work together if you held a gun to their heads." Izzy added.

"But they've got to, or they're gonna lose." Madoka said.

"Move over!" Masamune said.

"Just stay still!" Gingka said.

"Now you've done it!" Said Gingka and Masamune. Pegasus and Striker crashed into each other yet again.

"That's why i told you to stay back!" Said Gingka.

"You're the one who messed up, Gingka!" Said Masamune.

"Hyah!" Said Chi-Yun and Mei Mei as they each put a hand out again.

"Great Mountain Formation!" Said Chi-Yun. Lacerta sent Aquario flying.

"Aquario is attacking!" Said Kenta. Aquario hit Pegasus in a head of collision.

"Pegasus won't even feel that. You're just wasting your time now." Said Gingka. Lacerta sent Pegasus flying, causing Gingka to gasp. Aquario then sent Pegasus flying into the air. "Pegasus!"

"Now that's cooperation." Said Kenta.

"And the power of team work." Izzy said.

"Yup, and Gingka's in trouble if his partner doesn't come to help him out, and fast." Said Benkei.

"Masamune!" Kenta said.

"Go, Striker!" Said Masamune. Striker charged forward. I just need to defeat one of them first, is that right?"

"Not helping." Mikey said.

"It sure doesn't look like Masamune's planning to help Gingka, does it?" Kenta said.

"No, it does not." Said Izzy.

Chi-Yun let out a loud scream that summoned the beast form of Lacerta. "Lacerta!"

"Say what?" Masamune said. The beast form of Lacerta sent the beast form of Striker flying with one swing from it's tail. "Hang on, Striker!" Striker collided with Pegasus.

"Oh no!" Gingka and Masamune said.

"Get out of the way!" Masamune said.

"What? That's my line! Go get your own!" Said Gingka.

"Lacerta's attack power is amazing." Kenta said.

"So it's not a defense type, huh?" Said Benkei.

"Apparently not." Said Izzy.

"It's a ballance type actually. But..." Madoka said as she typed on her laptop. "Check it out. These wings on it's spin track are rasing it's attack power."

Lacerta and Aquario stopped in the middle of the gong and Aquario circled around Lacerta. "Counter Formation!"

"What are you doing to us?" Masamune asked.

"You better get serious and quick!" Gingka said.

"They're certainly strong, no doubt about it. But there's a bitter problem to overcome in this battle." Madoka said.

"Striker!" Said Masamune.

"Pegasus!" Said Gingka. Both beys charged in to attack, but Lacerta and Aquario dodged it and they both collided with each other yet again.

"Not again!" Benkei said.

"Pegasus and Striker keep hitting each other and losing their power. There's no way they can win that way." Said Madoka.

"Gingka! Masamune! Don't fight seperately, okay? You have to work together as a team!" Kenta shouted.

"Are you really planning to go into the Beyblade World Championships acting like that?" Chi-Yun asked.

"Huh?" Gingka and Masamune said.

"What are you talking about?" Gingka asked.

"I'm asking if you're actually entering the world championships with such a weak style." Chi-Yun said.

"Huh? What world championships?" Gingka asked.

**-AT THE WBBA-**

"YOWZERS!" Said D.J.

"It all started...with Battle Bladers." Rio said. He thought back to when Gingka and Minette defeated Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago. "Gingka won that tournament and was given the title of the strongest blader, along with Minette. When bladers around the world saw that, they wanted that title for themselves. They wanted to say that "I am the strongest blader in the world."

"Yeah, and just think, it wasn't that long ago when Gingka and Minette won Battle Bladers and earned the title of two of the world's strongest bladers." Said Lady Venus.

"And that is why it was decided that a beyblade world championship would be held." Hikaru said.

"Yes, the world championships will be faught in teams." Rio said.

"In teams, huh? How many?" Venus asked.

"Nine." Rio said.

"Wow. That is a lot." Venus said.

"Hello." Said a man as he appeared on screen, startling Rio, Venus and Hikaru. He had brown eyes and blond hair. He wore an orange suit, a white shirt underneath, and an orange tie. "Well now, if it isn't my old pal, Rio, and his friends Venus and Hikaru. How are you guys doing." A woman stood next to him. She had black hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue long sleeve suit top, a blue headband in her hair, a black mini skirt, she wore blue eye shadow and blue lipstick, and a pair of gray stockings that covered her whole legs.

"Henry, don't ever do that to me again! You almost gave me a heart attack." Said Rio.

"Same here." Said Hikaru.

"What do you want, Henry?" Venus asked.

"Who, me?" said the man on screen known as Henry.

"Yes, you." Venus said.

"I just wanted to see how my three good friends were doing and how they were handling their jobs as the director, co-director and assistant of the Japan WBBA." Said Henry.

"It's going along great. I don't know how to thank you guys for convincing the United Nations WBBA to name me and Venus as Director and Co-Director of the Japan WBBA." Said Rio.

"Yeah. I don't know what to say." Venus said.

"You don't have to say anything. The looks on your faces are thanks enough." Said a the woman on screen.

"Thanks, Cherleen." Said Venus.

"You're welcome, Venus." Said the woman on screen known as Cherleen.

"So how are things with your son, Gingka, Rio?" Henry asked.

"He's fine. In fact, if i know my son, Gingka, he's probably somewhere beyblade right now even as we speak." Said Rio.

"Beyblading? But i thought his bey vanished last year at the end of the war against the Dark Nebula Organization." Said Henry.

"It did. That's why i told him about another bey that the people of Coma Village created." Said Rio.

"Really? Another bey?" Said Henry.

"What was the name of the other bey?" Cherleen asked.

"Galaxy Pegasus." Rio said.

"Galaxy Pegasus? Dosen't sound like any bey i've ever heard of." Henry said.

"That's because it's never been used by anyone before. It's been lying doorment for thousands of years." Rio said.

"NO WAY!" Henry and Cherleen gasped.

"Really?" Cherleen asked.

"Yes, really." Rio said.

"But i don't understand. What was Coma Village's perpous for creating this Galaxy Pegasus? I mean why create something if you're not gonna use it?" Cherleen said.

"After Galaxy Pegasus was created, many attempted to use it, but it's great power was so strong, it was too powerful for any one to handel. That's why it's called the Legendary Bey." Said Rio.

"Wow. Legendary Bey?" Henry said.

"Amazing." Cherleen added.

"So how are things going with the world championships? Everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Oh, that? It's going along just fine." Rio said.

"With any luck, we should be able to start it as soon as possible." Venus said.

"I guess Gingka and Minette winning that Battle Bladers tournament last year was a blessing in disguise. Ever since that day, every one talks about becoming "Number 1." Even the kids at the camp Henry and i run are all talking about it. I wish our daughters had competed in Battle Bladers." Said Cherleen.

"You have kids too?" Rio said.

"Yeah, two girls. Our youngest one, Gigi, is a singer." Said Henry.

"Really? Wow. What about your older daughter? What does she do." Hikaru asked.

Cherleen's expression turned into a frown. "Stacy...isn't doing anything, she's...dead."

"Oh. Sorry." Hikaru said.

"No, it's quite alright. I've actually gotten to a point to where i'm able to talk about it." Cherleen said.

Henry checked his wrist watch. "Oh, look at the time. Sorry to cut our visitation short, but we do have to get back to work. After all, the America WBBA isn't going to run itself, you know."

"Bye." Cherleen said. The screen then turned off.

**-WITH CHERLEEN AND HENRY-**

Henry had on a pair of orange shoes to match his suite and Cherleen had on a pair of black high heel shoes.

"Henry, are you sure you're okay with helping the WBBA run this tournament and running the Beyblade Camp?" Cherleen asked.

"I've never been so sure in all my life." Henry said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

"Represenetive teams various countries will each contain five people. Three reguler members, one sub member, and one support member." Chi-Yun explained.

"Whoa, awesome! This is serious stuff!" Said Gingka.

"A world championship, huh? I'm getting excited already." Masamune said.

"So i wanted to see your real power first hand before the championship. But it seems i waisted a trip." Chi-Yun said.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Gingka asked.

"I mean you two guys, you don't stand a chance in the world championships." Chi-Yun.

"What did you just say?" Masamune asked.

"Work together, you two!" Kenta said.

"Cooperate with each other!" Madoka said.

"With him?" Gingka asked.

"That's nuts!" Masamune said.

"No it isn't! Get into a formation like Whang Hu Zhong." Madoka said.

"Become one with your beys!" Mikey said.

"Become one with your blader spirit." Added Izzy.

Gingka and Masamune looked at each other. "Formation?"

"Hm. These two guys? This i gotta see." Chi-Yun said.

"Okay. You charge ahead as a decoy, and i'll be right behind you." Said Masamune.

"Why do i have to be the decoy? You should do it!" Gingka said.

"No, i don't want to! You should do it!" Masamune said.

"You do it!" Gingka said.

"No, you!" Masamune said.

"No, you!" Gingka said.

"No, you!" Masamune said.

"YOU!" Gingka said.

"Aw, forget it." Said Gingka and Masamune. Pegasus and Striker charged forward. "Do it now!"

"Again?" Said Madoka, Mikey, Izzy, Kenta and Benkei. Pegasus and Striker Charged forward.

"A pair of clowns." Said Chi-Yun. Lacerta got out of the way just as Pegasus and Striker collided with each other.

"Do it again!" Gingka and Masamune said. Pegasus and Striker moved in for another attack on Lacerta, but it dodged them and both beys ended up colliding with each other again. "One more time!" The two beys collided with each other once again, but this time they flew into the air. Gingka and Masamune gasped. Their beys then fell back into the stadium and continued to spin. They both sighed with relief.

"What are you two doing out there?" Madoka asked.

"Losing, from the looks of it." Izzy said.

"Cooperate!" Kenta said.

"Become one with your beys!" Mikey added.

"Get into formation!" Benkei said.

"Let's end this match right now. Mei Mei?" Said Chi-Yun.

"Yes sir." Said Mei Mei.

"Um, Masamune?" Said Gingka.

"Yeah, what is it?" Masamune asked.

"Which one are you targeting?" Gingka asked.

"Which one are you targeting?" Masamune asked.

"You say first." Said Gingka.

"You say first." Masamune said.

"No, you!" Said Gingka.

"No, you!" Said Masamune.

"Lacerta!" Said Gingka and Masamune. They then sighed. "Oh boy. I knew it."

"That's why we're telling you to cooperate!" Said Benkei.

"Make an actual formation already!" Madoka said.

"There's no way that'll happen!" Gingka said.

"Yeah, with this guy here!" Masamune said.

"We haven't even practiced!" Said Gingka.

"No time for that now!" Said Masamune. Madoka, Mikey, Izzy, Kenta and Benkei gasped.

"Great Mountain Formation!" Said Chi-Yun. Lacerta sent Aquario flying. "AHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A red light burst out around Chi-Yun and the beast form of Lacerta appeared.

"Gingka!" Madoka said.

"Masamune!" Kenta said.

"Ha!" Said Gingka and Masamune. Pegasus and Striker raced forward.

"No hard feelings, okay, Gingka?" Said Masamune.

"Okay, let's do this. The first one to hit it wins." Said Gingka.

"Ah, yeah." Said Masamune.

"Here we go, Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

"Do it now, Striker!" Said Masamune. Pegasus and Striker charged forward.

"Check it out! Their attacking from the same direction now!" Kenta said.

"Wow!" Said Benkei, Madoka, Mikey and Izzy.

"Now they won't run into each other and waist all their energy. Instead of competing with each other, they finally figured out how to work together!" Said Madoka.

"That's it! Keep going and hit 'em hard!" Said Benkei.

"Whip the floor with these guys!" Said Mikey.

"Send 'em flying!" Izzy said.

"Okay! Just leave it to me!" Said Masamune.

"How do you like that formation, Mei Mei?" Gingka asked.

"Aquario!" Said Mei Mei. Aquario retreated.

"Too late now." Said Masamune. Striker sent Aquario flying out of the stadium.

"Here i go." Said Gingka.

"What's that? Wait for me!" Said Masamune.

"Go, Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

"Go for it now, Striker!" Said Masamune.

"LACERTA!" Shouted Chi-Yun. The beast form of Lacerta appeared in front of Pegasus and Striker. Madoka and the others gasped.

"Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

"Striker!" Said Masamune.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Chi-Yun. Pegasus and Striker charged at Lacerta.

"Go, Go!" Said Gingka and Masamune. Pegasus and Striker collided with Lacerta, causing a huge bright light to shoot out of the gong and into the sky. When it all died down, everyone was left shocked. Lacerta, Pegasus and Striker were still spinning.

"No way!" Mikey gasped.

"Lacerta's still spinning out there!" Madoka said.

"Wait, where'd Aquario go?" Izzy asked. Kenta looked up into the sky and saw Aquario falling. It landed inside the gong, no longer spinning.

"With Aquario stadium out, Gingka's team wins!" Said Benkei.

"Hmm." Said Gingka and Masamune.

"Huh?" Said Madoka and the others.

"It just doesn't feel right, does it?" Said Gingka.

"No way." Masamune added.

"We were trying to defeat Lacerta, am i right?" Said Gingka.

"That was the plan." Said Masamune.

"But the only reason we won was because of Aquario's stadium out." Said Gingka.

Lacerta returned to Chi-Yun's hand. "Even if it's by chance, a loss is a loss. Mei Mei."

"Hmm?" Mei Mei Looked at Chi-Yun.

"Your Kong-Fu, it still needs work. You know that, don't you?" Chi-Yun said.

"Yes sir. I promise to train even harder." Said Mei Mei.

"See that you do. Even though you're a sub, you're still a member of the team. Do not neglect your training." Said Chi-Yun.

"Yes sir." Said Mei Mei.

"Sub?" Said Gingka and Masamune.

"Hey, sub is short for substetute, right?" Gingka said.

"Uh-huh. Right. We had that much trouble going up against a substetute." Said Masamune.

"Not good." Said Gingka and Masamune.

"Let's go." Said Chi-Yun as he turned to leave.

"Huh? Yes. Coming." Mei Mei followed after Chi-Yun.

Chi-Yun turned around to face Gingka. "We'll be waiting for you at the world championships, Gingka."

"Huh?" Said Gingka. Chi-Yun and Mei Mei leeped away like ninjas.

"So that's the talent level we can expect from the Chinese team, huh?" Said Masamune.

"I guess. I wonder what other strong opponents will be waiting at the world championships." Said Gingka.

"It's a big world out there. There are bound to be tons of great bladers in other countries" Said Masamune.

"Huh? Tons, you say?" Said Gingka.

"You bet. Yeah. Tons of them." Said Masamune.

"Tons of them? This'll be so great!" Said Gingka.

"But Japan's team hasn't even been chosen yet, right? How is that going to be decided?" Kenta said.

"So far there isn't any information about it at all." Said Madoka.

"No problem. Kenta, Benkei and i will be the regulars." Masamune said.

"Huh?" Benkei said.

"Madoka will be support, and if he behaves himself, Gingka can be the substatute." Said Masamune.

"What was that? Who's gonna be the substatute?" Gingka asked.

"If you don't want the job you can just stay home." Masamune said.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? You're the substatute!" Gingka said.

"Here they go again." Said Benkei.

"Yeah, i know. And just when i thought things were starting to simmer down between them." Said Mikey.

"I don't know, i can't tell. Are those two too simmiler or too different?" Said Madoka.

"All i can say is if those two really do get ellected as members of Japan's team, heaven help the other team members, 'cause they're gonna have their hands full with those two." Said Izzy.

"Fine, then let's settal this once and for all! Right now!" Said Gingka.

"You bet! That's just what i want!" Said Masamune.

"So tell me. How will Japan's team for the world championships be decided?" Kenta asked.

**-AT THE WBBA-**

"A tournament to choose Japan's represenetives for the beyblade world championships must be held soon! Notafy every blader in the country." Rio said.

"Yes, director." Said Hikaru.

"I'm so excited, i can't wait!" Venus said.

"It's almost time. Buckle up." Said Rio.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? DID YOU LIKE IT? SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
